Shady Protector
by redgrrl
Summary: Syaoran Li was dead, completely uninterested in the world and afterlife until he met Sakura Kinomoto. And with that, he made an oath that Sakura will not be harmed. He was her protector, for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine…unfortunately…one day I'll go to CLAMP's studio and buy it off them… (Sweat drop)

Enjoy.

Shady Protector

The house was painted black, and the windows seemed cracked. The stained red glass appeared to have been either painted on, or was it blood? The cold winds seemed to be welcomed by the house itself while the gentle, singing breezes were slashed out. The eerie feeling the house gave off became a stain upon a piece of silk.

Li Syaoran watched the girl with her father shiver considerably. He paused in his actions of trying to slam the door without moving his transparent body as he saw the girl's face. Syaoran Li felt a slight crash in his mind as the girl turned around and smiled at her father. And then he watched the father react to his daughter… Impossible, Syaoran thought. Absolutely impossible…

And then the girl's father turned around, and smiled at whatever the girl had told him about. Syaoran felt his heart freezing up. _Oh hell…save me now, _he thought. That was no other than Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Now it all made sense. Why the girl appeared so like…Nadeshiko. Li Syaoran jerkily twisted his head around so he could see what the auburn haired girl was doing now. That girl was Nadeshiko's daughter; he thought, and looked at the girl again. The girl had distinctively inherited her mother's grace and warmth, but leaned towards her father's appearance. Syaoran Li took a deep breathe (well, it was out of habit) in, and he continued staring at the girl. "Sakura" he heard her father call her. Syaoran could only simply stare. Suddenly, he came to a blinding realization.

"Her name…must be Kinomoto Sakura then." The amber eyed boy came to a conclusion, "If that is the Kinomoto Fujitaka I remember…" he stared even more intently at the man this time, and suddenly, he stumbled back two steps, "Gosh humans age quickly. If that is indeed Fujitaka…" Syaoran started counting his fingers, and looked at Sakura, "And if that is indeed his daughter…"

Literally, he could not maintain the shock that burst through his body, so he jumped "What year is this anyway!"

And then he saw it. He saw the girl – Kinomoto Sakura was she called – put a picture that was framed on the table that just got moved in. It was a picture of no other than…Nadeshiko. Syaoran felt all time freeze as he slowly, his face deadly pale (not that it wasn't already pale), approached the photograph of Sakura's mother.

Then he felt rage take over as the girl spoke to the photograph. "Mother, isn't this house nice? I'm going to start in the new school in a week! I'm excited, are you?" he heard Sakura say. Syaoran then stared, yet again, and he questioned himself, _why was she speaking to a photograph…when…Nadeshiko should be coming soon…along with Fujitaka and herself? _

And then he came to a crashing realisation, yet again. He saw the renovation trucks wave goodbye to Fujitaka and Sakura, and realised there was no one else coming. Syaoran sat down, shaking his head. _Impossible. _

Suddenly, footsteps coming along the hallway made his attention focus on reality again. But once again, his hopes came crashing down. It was just another boy, taller than Fujitaka, inheriting that damn guy's looks and also Nadeshiko's attitude at the same time.

"The truck just left?" the boy questioned.

Fujitaka looked up, and he smiled at the boy, "Touya, you really need to pay more attention. When does your high school here start?"

Touya ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "I suppose in a week, same as the little kaijuu over here!"

Syaoran smirked as the girl said in a rather dignified voice, "Who's the monster!"

Diverting his attention from the girl again, Syaoran Li was on the edge of his seat, waiting for Fujitaka to say something as the father of the girl and the teenage boy picked up Nadeshiko's photograph, and smiled to it.

Fujitaka said softly, "So how do you like the new house, Nadeshiko? We came back to Tomoeda, where we both grew up. I thought you'll like it here, with all the memories…"

Sakura then frowned, and looked at her otou-san, "Father, don't look so sad…whenever you talk about mum, you always seem like you will break down… I know she's up there, looking after us, caring for us…father…" ignoring the glazed look on Fujitaka's face, Sakura carried on, "Mum will like it here, trust me, father."

Unknown to Sakura, Li Syaoran stumbled down, and knelt on his knees. He looked at his hands, and he murmured, "This can't be happening…"

He lifted his almost-transparent hand upwards, and he looked at it slowly. "She's dead." He said simply. _I can't believe she's dead, after all the talk she said about how she's strong. She said she was strong…she said she wouldn't… _He felt invisible tears slide down as the truth surfaced.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka… Li Syaoran thought with slight envy. As if it was yesterday, he looked at Fujitaka with admiration but also resentment.

The year nineteen eighty four – a year of happiness and sadness towards the finale of it. Nineteen eight four, the year in which Syaoran understood his reason to live…and ended it with his own hands.

…

_1984_

"So it's the New Year isn't it, nineteen eighty four!" Syaoran Li declared as he matched through the school gates. Fujitaka sighed as he watched his best mate charge through the school, his eyes sparkling with confidence.

"I'm not sure what you're so happy about, Syaoran…this is school, the reality of hell. This is hell on earth." Fujitaka said to Syaoran, to which Syaoran beamed.

"That's the point, you have to conquer hell, or else, everything will fail…" Syaoran said, repeating the words of his elder in the Li-Clan. Fujitaka could only nod and smile at Syaoran's antics. The two of them were known to be the strangest best mates in the whole school. Syaoran loved clowning around while Fujitaka was sensible and polite. Syaoran vibrated of confidence in the school while Fujitaka was portrayed as reserved. Li Syaoran was also hard to get close to, while Fujitaka was warm and welcoming. He loved to joke, while he was responsible. The other was interested in sports, while the other in archaeology.

They were one unique pair.

Whenever the two were seen dead with each other, it was no big surprise to other fellow students. The two argued as if one was an angel, the other a devil. And yet, other students, while they did get a shock at first, adapted to the two boy's way of saying, "I hate you, Fujitaka." And then "Thank you very much. I have to say, I return those feelings." Would be the reply, and then finally, the devil would smirk, "Love you too."

And then the whole class would burst out laughing, as Fujitaka replied sweetly, "Want to marry? Let's elope!"

And the episode will continue. Even though Fujitaka was not a problem in classes, teachers knew better than to provoke Li Syaoran into getting mad, to which Fujitaka would always defend his best friend.

It was reactions that were similar with both of them. Li Syaoran was a boy with an obsession to make teachers restless and pissed off. Around Fujitaka, his attempts to make the teacher annoyed seemed small, even at some points restrained.

Fujitaka on the other hand, when not around Syaoran, was quiet and polite. Once his best friend arrives, Fujitaka's face could almost brighten up, and he would talk more than average.

How they met was a much bigger confusion than the way they react towards each other. It was during autumn. Syaoran Li was just appointed the new position of Li-clan leader. The stress that Syaoran was bearing at the age of eleven was too much. That day, he took his rage out on three people that happened to be in his way. One of the three was Kinomoto Fujitaka.

On that day, Syaoran remembered he had punched Fujitaka Kinomoto hard on his stomach, and yelled, "Why do you people insist on standing in my way? Why do you insist on making me do so much?"

Syaoran then heard the glasses-wearing boy say quite calmly, "No one is forcing you to take this path. Someone might have chosen the path for you, but no one has put restrictions on how you should go on the path."

It was then, that Syaoran Li realised Fujitaka wasn't as weak as he appeared to be. And for some reason, when Fujitaka held out his hand and comforted him, after Syaoran had just beaten him up, Syaoran felt at ease. He felt as if, someone was indeed there for him, in the world.

But that was the year 1984, the year in which he also met Nadeshiko, who loved Fujitaka.

…

_Year 2006_

The amber haired teenager watched as Sakura Kinomoto ran around the garden. Singing a innocent, ballad. Syaoran grimaced as he watched the Nadeshiko-look-alike swirl around the garden, happily enjoying her afternoon. He sighed, and ran his hand through his air.

"Stupid replica…" he muttered while glaring at the girl who appeared to be feeding the pigeons in the garden.

"You really annoy me, you know." Li Syaoran yelled at Sakura, even though it was obvious Sakura was completely unaware of his presence.

Unbelievably, Sakura turned around, and she murmured, "Funny…I thought I heardsomeone saying they were annoyed at me…" she shook her head, and continued feeding the birds.

Li Syaoran narrowed his eyes, and he crossed his arms, "How can you hear me, human! I'm from the other side, duh! And you can hear me? As if."

Once again, the auburn haired girl turned around to face Li Syaoran, and this time, she pointed straight at him, "I know you're there."

Li Syaoran's hair stood on its end. No one had seen him for almost thirty years. How would this girl be able to…see him?

Sakura started walking towards Syaoran, and she said loudly, "You know…you should really stop monitoring me like I'm a test subject. I may not be able to see you, but when you talk, I can hear it almost as a whisper."

Li Syaoran took a step back as she got closer. This was bad…this girl…what was wrong with this girl? Why was she so abnormal! Why… was it because she was Nadeshiko's daughter?

"You're a ghost, _aren't you_? Why haven't you passed over?" Sakura questioned, her face filled with curiosity.

Syaoran took a deep breathe in, and he replied, "Because there's something I need to do."

And then, Li Syaoran ran away for the third time in his life on that day.

End of Chapter One

Author's note: I have a habit of liking the FIRST chapter in stories, and lack the motivation to continue onwards. Let's hope this story is different. I really love this story.

If you haven't spotted this…LI SYAORAN IS A GHOST. (Winks) Please review? They're a constant source of motivation. XD

**EDIT: **apparently there's a classic called Nineteen Eighty Four. Thanks to the reviewer who notified me of so. I tried searching the 1984 book up, and read a little of the summary, and well…let's just say I changed the title now. Shady Protector? I couldn't think of anything else…maybe I'll change it again later onwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CCS ain't mine, although I really want it. Maybe CLAMP will kindly pass it down to me? I'll keep on dreaming!

…

"_You're a ghost, aren't you? Why haven't you passed over?" Sakura questioned, her face filled with curiosity. _

_Syaoran took a deep breathe in, and he replied, "Because there's something I need to do." _

_And then, Li Syaoran ran away for the third time in his life on that day. _

…

Shady Protector: Chapter Two

_She can hear me…she can feel my presence…I exist, to her…I exist! _Li Syaoran thought as he sprinted towards the house, and stopped when the distance between him and the girl was separated by hundreds of metres.

"Why…why can she hear me?" Li Syaoran thought desperately, "No…she'll mess everything up…no…"

Syaoran looked up, and he hissed, "Come out Yue…I know you have something to do with this. I know you do."

The appearance of the silver winged angel shocked Syaoran Li out of his wits. He fell from the thin branch he was levitating upon, and crashed onto the ground with a soft thud. Syaoran could feel a slow trickly of transparent blood running down his neck, and soaking into his shirt.

"Great welcome you gave me." The silver haired guardian greeted lightly, "What do you want this time, Li."

Yue was then shocked as the amber eyed ghost suddenly grasped Yue by the shoulders, and then interrogated him, "Humans can hear me? They can understand me? Who is she…why is she here!"

Syaoran Li stared at Yue, and he took a step back.

He didn't need people to understand his thoughts.

He didn't need people to hear his thoughts either.

"Tell me! Who…is…she!"

The silver haired man tossed his hair back, and he muttered, "Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's daughter. That girl is Sakura Kinomoto."

No.

NO.

Syaoran began hyperventilating. This girl…was not the spawn of Satan and Nadeshiko. That girl, who was so in touch with nature…was not the daughter of them. No. They never had a daughter…they never…and Nadeshiko was very much alive still…

_This isn't happening. _

"Syaoran. SYAORAN…you know Nadeshiko never had you in her heart…you know she forgot about you a long time ago…"

_No she didn't…she didn't…_

"NO." Syaoran yelled, "Stop it…STOP YUE…" Yue could see Syaoran's eyes start to reflect hatred, and he hesitated as Syaoran continued, "Nadeshiko played with my emotions…she played with my heart, and then she tossed me away like I was nothing…she…she did something unforgivable…I…"

Yue held his hand up, and he smiled grimly, "That is enough. Our presence is being sought out."

Syaoran turned around frantically, and saw Sakura Kinomoto by the tree. Her eyes mirrored themselves into pools of fear and anxiety as she looked around, trying to pinpoint the voices she heard. Syaoran could hear the soft heartbeat of her fragile heart as Sakura stared straight through Syaoran.

"That girl… you still haven't answered all of my questions."

Yue sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "That girl can hear you simply because she is Nadeshiko's daughter. The true reason as to why, I can not answer you because I do not know the reason. And yes, provided a human has extraordinary powers, they can hear you."

Syaoran stopped again.

For some reason, he wanted to hate that girl with his entire heart. He didn't mind Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, but he detested Fujitaka.

_I hate her. _

Syaoran Li shook his head. _That's right. I hate her. I hate her guts. Her father destroyed my world... he took everything away from me…he took my family…friends…life…and Nadeshiko. He took everything! And he still wasn't satisfied…no…he wasn't. Fujitaka wanted so much, so much…_

_Now, I'll return the favour Fujitaka gave me. _

_I'll return it threefold. _

"Stop it…whoever you are, stop it!"

The sharp ear piercing scream of Sakura's rang throughout Syaoran's brain. It sounded like a bee, buzzing inside his head, refusing to leave him in peace.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura collapse onto the ground, one hand still rested upon the tree, "Stop it…I can hear those murderous thoughts of yours…stop…"

_Hah. I hate your guts…and all you can tell me is to stop? _

_GIVE ME A BREAK. _

…

_1984 _

"Look…there's the new girl, Nadeshiko…she seems pretty nice, don't you think? Maybe not prettier than Honda-san in grade 10, but definitely one of the prettiest, eh?" Syaoran's friend, Yamazaki commented upon the new girl in town.

Syaoran and Fujitaka exchanged a glance, and burst into laughter. If Chiharu had heard Yamazaki comment upon a girl in such a way, Yamazaki would be slaughtered in less than a millisecond.

'_Touch wood.'_ Syaoran thought. Chiharu would, as a result, blame Fujitaka and him for LETTING Yamazaki _look_ at the girl, and comment on her. And they too, would be assassinated in the dead of the night.

_It's gone chilly all of a sudden…_ Syaoran thought as he reached to close the window.

"TAKESHI YAMAZAKI!" Syaoran heard a female voice cry out, along with a series of quickened footsteps, a slap, and then a pained yell within the classroom that definitely belonged to Yamazaki.

Syaoran could feel Yamazaki's pain.

Ouch.

…

_2006_

Syaoran watched as the girl in front of him collapsed, trying to support herself by grasping onto the bark of the tree. Syaoran felt his heart softening, and he could hardly believe himself as he grabbed onto the girl, and lifted her up.

Yue watched with amusement, _he can touch the girl…this is interesting…_

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said roughly, to the girl in front of him.

Sakura frowned, and she aimlessly looked around, "I…I'm sorry too…I'm sorry for reacting so badly…I…" she had an expression of total confusion, "I can't see you…Li-kun, but I can hear you. Thanks for worrying…"

Syaoran froze in his tracks. No one…had said thank you to him in almost twenty years… something about that made his heart swell. This girl – Sakura- she can't see him, only hear his murderous thoughts, and yet, was still gentle and caring towards him.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a hand upon his, and found Sakura, who was trying to sense where he was, touch it gently.

"You're lonely, aren't you, Li-kun?"

His heart broke.

"_You're lonely…aren't you? Tell me the truth, now!" _

Sakura could sense that Syaoran didn't want to answer. Her eyes betrayed her feelings, as they reflected curiosity, sadness, and most of all regret.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sound like I was prying. I'm sorry…if it brought up any unhappy memories…I'm very sorry…" Sakura panicked.

And that was it. Sakura took a step back, and waved goodbye as her brother was calling her back into the house.

Li Syaoran looked up at the running figure of the auburn haired girl. She was intriguing, but even spending a minute more with her caused him more pain. Was it inevitable, that she must remind him of the past? Shouldn't he look more towards the future?

_Oh. Of course_, Syaoran thought bitterly, _I have no future. _

He was destined to remain as a ghost until the day he finishes his unfinished business.

But what that "business" was, he had no idea.

…

The next morning, a series of large, heavy footsteps could be heard, as Sakura dashed down the stairs, grabbed her piece of toast, and hugged her father.

"You woke up late, AGAIN." Touya complained once again – a normal routine for the Kinomoto family. Touya grinned as he saw his sister's face swelling into a purple colour. The grin was soon wiped off his face as a foot came crashing down onto his.

"OUCH!" he yelled, as Sakura raised her eyebrows, and begun putting on her inline-skates.

Sakura shook her head, "As you say, monsters are very dangerous indeed, Touya! Do not underestimate a monster, no matter what size it is!"

Not known to even Sakura, Syaoran Li was watching from nearby, as the girl began her daily routine of arguing with her brother. He chuckled as the girl began swinging her backpack against Touya, and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

In comparison to yesterday, Syaoran had long gotten over the fact that he existed to someone, and began to enjoy being noticed by a human-being-that-is-still-alive. This was one of the first times in a decade Syaoran had laughed so care freely.

Syaoran watched Sakura skate out of the house, and suddenly, he was inspired to "follow" the girl to school.

"_What harm can it do?"_ Syaoran smirked, as he began his way on following Sakura Kinomoto (following, unlike stalking, Syaoran emphasizes).

He walked through the door, still in his daydream, to hear the ear piercing scream of Kinomoto Sakura.

…

End of chapter two

…

ChirpyChippy: thanks for your review! I'm the same; I hardly ever read stories that have a little amount of reviews. Thank you so much! Sorry if I do disappoint you in future chapters, I'm not such a great writer. XD.

Ah…this story is AU – author's universe. Sorry if anyone got the idea that I was swapping Touya's ability with Sakura. And also, thank you to all of you that said my story/plot was catchy. The direction that this fic will take may be dark, humour…or romantic? Depends on how YOU as a majority want it to go, I guess. I want to write something I'll enjoy, and you'll enjoy reading, not just for me. So tell me what you think? (Grins).

Anyway, thank you VERY MUCH for the reviews I received. (Grin) Still…I don't like this title as much as I liked Nineteen Eighty Four, because it doesn't have a direct link to the story…. (Sigh) I really want to change it, but I can't think of anything better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Plot, characterization… ALL MINE! Clamp can keep Sakura and co. (ouch!)

_Syaoran watched Sakura skate out of the house, and suddenly, he was inspired to "follow" the girl to school._

"_What harm can it do?" Syaoran smirked, as he began his way on following Sakura Kinomoto (following, unlike stalking, Syaoran emphasizes)._

_He walked through the door, still in his daydream, to hear the ear piercing scream of Kinomoto Sakura._

Shady-Protector: Chapter Three 

"KINOMOTO!" came the pale teenage boy's cry as he ran towards the auburn haired girl that was shrieking. His eyes became red with rage as he saw her, defenceless and trapped into a corner.

Sakura struggled against the stronger and much older man. His arms were muscular and the veins were visible under his sun-burnt skin. She screamed once or twice, but in the eyes of the man, there was no one around, not for travel distance of a hundred metres. She was pretty, he had thought. No, more than pretty. Exotic, striking and beautiful, like a perfectly symmetrical butterfly in a painting. He couldn't resist her; he simply _had_ to touch her…

He panted, and his warm, humid breathe surrounded Sakura. He raised a hand to rip open her uniform, to expose her pale, white skin…

Syaoran's legs shook as he goes closer and closer to the instable man. His voice was filled with rage and anger.

"Let…her…GO!" Syaoran snarled, his translucent arms dragging Sakura from the man. Sakura looked right through him, and seemed to come to an understanding, that _he_ was there.

Syaoran couldn't stand it. He simply could not tolerate it. So he punched him, took Sakura by the arm, and ran. And ran. And ran.

Until they were safely at the school.

…

"We're here. Go."

He only said three words, and yet, Sakura could distinctly hear the anxiety and concern in each syllable. She felt her heart warm at his concern for her, but decided to leave the subject.

"Thank you, Li-kun." She murmured, clutching her school bag to her chest, "I don't know what I would have done without…"

"Drop it." He commanded, his eyes flashing. The school bell rang, and immediately, the trance between them both was broken. With one longing glance at Syaoran, Sakura turned around, and walked through the school gates.

He sighed, as he ran one hand through his messy hair, "Kinomoto Sakura…who _are _you?"

That girl, was a mystery to him.

But to the girl, he wasn't.

…

"Yue, who is she exactly?"

The silver haired guardian sighed for the umpteenth time as he replied, "Fujitaka and Nadeshiko's daughter, I repeat."

"You've been hiding things from me; I'm not all that oblivious." Syaoran replied dully, "She can hear me, and sometimes, she can see me now. About one in a billion can do that. Just _how is she_, really?"

There wasn't a reply.

"She acts like a total klutz, but from her attempts to fight off that psycho, I could tell she's been through some sort of training. It was almost as if she was trying to lure me into saving her. It was like she had planned it all along…"

"Aren't you thinking too much, Syaoran?" Yue said, starting to feel the annoyance tugging in his veins.

"Doesn't she seem too…I don't know… normal? She purposely acts so clumsy, but when in action, she's anything BUT that."

The conversation did not continue, as Yue absent-mindedly took out a cigarette lighter. Syaoran sniffed in disgust, and questioned, "You're _dead_ for god's sake, and you still have one of those?"

Yue smiled, "It's just a habit from when I was alive. Habits die hard, you know?"

Syaoran noticed Yue pocketed his lighter though.

"How is your counter-part doing? Being alive suits him?"

"Do you mean Yukito? He's doing very well…but I daresay he's going to end up with discrimination very soon in his life." Yue said lightly, while fingering his pen.

"Nani? Who's gonna bash him?"

Yue winced at Syaoran's slang and colloquialism, and replied, "He's in love with Touya."

"Touya?! Isn't that a guy's name?"

The connection between 'Touya' and 'Sakura's brother' did not seem to appear to Syaoran, as he blinked at the recognition of such news.

Syaoran laughed, and said, "Ah, I see what you mean. Don't fret over it, it's not that uncommon. He'll be fine!"

Yue smiled, grateful of Syaoran's tact and concern, "If only everyone was as accepting as you were, Syaoran."

Syaoran's face immediately scowled, and he looked downwards, "I wasn't always like this…"

_Not until…_

_Nadeshiko… _

Yue patted Syaoran's back understandingly, "It's been thirty years, Syaoran, I would've thought this new interest of yours would've dragged you away from the past!"

Syaoran's cheeks grew red, as he jumped off the bench, "Nahhh! She's not an interest of mine! She's an annoying…little…"

_Cute. _

"…clumsy…"

_But beautiful. _

"Stupid at maths! I saw her homework the other day…full of mistakes!"

_But flawless in everything else… _

Syaoran's face grew even more tomato-resembling as he tried to repress his thoughts. Unable to contain his embarrassment, Syaoran turned away from Yue's laughter, "It ain't funny, old man!"

"Ah…I'm sorry, but I haven't seen you this happy, in a long time, Syaoran."

Syaoran grew silent as he realised the truth behind his words.

_It's true…I haven't laughed or talked like this…in a long time. _

…

He was watching her play the piano. He watched silently as her slender fingers danced over the black and white keys. The notes, vivid and sharp; then soft and gentle. He listened as Sakura played effortlessly on the instrument.

Suddenly, she came to a halt.

"Isn't it time to give me some applause, Li-kun?" she smiled, bringing the piano lid down.

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise, and he immediately regained his posture, even though he knew Sakura could not see him clearly, "Oh, ha-ha, very funny, Kinomoto."

He clapped his hands once or twice, before stopping at Sakura's large grin.

"Li-kun, why are you still here?"

He pretended to be ignorant to her question, "What are you talking about? I was listening to you play, of course."

She laughed, "You know that's not what I meant. You're meant to be reincarnated, but instead…"

She walked over, and whispered in his ear, "You stayed. There must…be a _reason." _

Syaoran moved away, startled, "No reason."

Sakura shrugged, and the room suddenly became very silent.

"Fine…there was a reason…"

Sakura smiled, and Syaoran was struck with an awful thought.

_She knew that I wanted something…a secret that I had kept in the darkness for so long…_

_She's not who she appears. _

But once Syaoran thought that, Sakura then plastered her famous ditzy smile upon her face, and said, "That's what I always read in stories too! They always have some unfinished business,"

He couldn't tell if she was faking.

Humming a song under her breathe, Sakura then skipped out, into the backyard.

_Who are you…Kinomoto Sakura? _

…

"Yukito-san! Hello!" Sakura's chirpy voice said, early in the morning.

Syaoran watched her, narrowing his eyes. Was this really all just an act? Or was he being to cautious?

How could he know?

Yue silently placed himself next to Syaoran, and he murmured, "Yukito's doing quite well, isn't he?"

Syaoran snorted, "Yue-san, he took your place as the living…even IF he doesn't remember, he literally killed you so he could live. How could you bear to be so kind towards him?"

Focusing his attention on the noisy, but warm family, Syaoran then heard the girl say happily, "My class is going on a field trip in a month! Otou-san, will you allow me to go?"

Syaoran groaned. He remembered going to field trips when he was still alive, and he thoroughly detested them.

…

_1984 _

_Nadeshiko's warm smile brightened up Syaoran's morning. She skipped down to the main hall, where breakfast was to be served. Syaoran, grinning from ear to ear, walked quietly after her. He loved the way her hair flowed. He loved the way her smile, can make a difference. _

_He loved her. _

_And yet, he wasn't the only one…but no one dared to come to close to Nadeshiko. Syaoran made sure of that. _

"_Li-kun! Do you want some cereal?" Nadeshiko said happily, "I think we're going onto the giant swing first today. Ne, Fujitaka?" _

_Fujitaka laughed soundly, and took a spoonful of cornflakes, "Can you handle it, Nadeshiko? It's almost twenty metres high up, hanging from a harness, with six metres free fall and travelling at eighty kilometres an hour." _

_Li Syaoran noticed the familiarity in Fujitaka's voice as he spoke to Nadeshiko. For a second or two, he was worried, but he brushed the feeling off. _

_Fujitaka was his best friend, right? _

_He watched, with his heart sinking, as Nadeshiko grabbed Fujitaka by the hand and ran off to the lodges. _

…

"I'm going to go on that field trip." Syaoran stated.

Yue just raised his eyebrows, and did not reply.

…

End of chapter three

…

A/N: AHH. I'M SO SORRY T.T almost THREE QUARTERS A YEAR WITHOUT A SINGLE UPDATE. I'm the worse…

I SWEAR the next update will be within two weeks, ne? And it will be pages and pages and pages long. I don't know how I could've forgotten about my favourite fanfiction of all time… I got so caught up with Over the Border…and…and…

(Sigh)

I'm sorry.

Review:D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine.

"_I'm going to go on that field trip." Syaoran stated. _

_Yue just raised his eyebrows, and did not reply. _

**Shady Protector: Chapter Four**

Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes on her throughout the entire bus trip. He sat unnoticed in an empty seat at the back of the bus, and when someone approached, he would quickly get up and "patrol" the bus.

_Isn't this too much? _She thought dimly at the back of her mind as she continued on with useless chatter with her friends.

"You know they can't see me," Syaoran taunted darkly, running his fingers through his almost-transparent hair, "And even _you_ can barely sense my presence. How long til we arrive?"

"Too long," Sakura muttered faintly, gaining odd looks from her friends.

…

1985

"_Syaoran, don't you think the lake here is beautiful?" Nadeshiko said, the wind running through her flowing silver hair. Her face exhibited a sort of unique beauty – one that was not stunning, but still blew your breathe away. _

_Syaoran looked at Nadeshiko and he murmured, "It's…stunning," _

"_Fujitaka!" he heard her exclaim, "I thought you were staying on the bus so you could sleep?" _

"_And what a fool I was to miss this," the other boy replied whilst looking at Nadeshiko, who blindly thought he was talking about the lake with crystal clear water. _

_Syaoran took a step back and he slowly walked towards the bus again. The infuriating feeling pulsing through his veins slowly dulled down to a throbbing pain in his heart, and was – even later – replaced by a slight loneliness as he watched Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sit down by the lakeside._

_He watched as Nadeshiko smiled. _

_Syaoran simply smiled faintly as he closed his eyes. _

…

_Present time: 9pm _

Sitting on the steps to her cabin, Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she realised her first day of the field trip was over. Fun as it was, nothing could quite shake the feeling off her of someone constantly watching her. Her eyes darted over to the figure leaning against a large oak, and her mouth twitched, "Li-kun, as much as I know you're astonished by the recent happenings, I do not appreciate a person following me all day to the extent to a field trip,"

"And I do not appreciate being told to 'get lost'" Syaoran replied.

There wasn't a reply. Syaoran looked over to find the girl lost in her own thoughts.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Sakura finally spoke softly, "Why is it that I can see you, and you can see me? Why is it that no one else can?"

Syaoran's mouth twitched, and he looked away. _If only I knew. _

"You don't think…it's because we're destined, do you?" the girl murmured, her eyes widening, "But that can't be…you're…"

"Obviously dead," Syaoran said flatly, giving Sakura an impassive look.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Of course…"

The enormous sign hanging above Sakura's head shook dangerously. Syaoran sighed, one eye keeping watch on Sakura; the other wary of the sign slowly rocking backwards and forwards. _Those chains holding up that damned sign to the cabin don't look very new… _he mused, placing a hand on his chin.

_There's no way… _

As if in slow motion, he saw the sign drop a millimetre…the eerie silence around them only magnified the sounds from the slow breaking of the chain.

Was it just him, or did Sakura seem completely oblivious to it? She continued to stare out into open space whilst the sign above her head was rocking dangerously above her head. He could _hear_ the rusted, metal chains breaking.

_Why should I tell her? Her life isn't my responsibility. _

He watched.

For the next five minutes he debated with himself, until Sakura slammed her hand down onto the platform of the cabin, and she said in a hushed whisper, "Li-kun…I just thought of something…something that may help…"

"WATCH OUT!"

The sign came plummeting downwards, and Syaoran quickly slide over and pushed Sakura out of the way. He saw the surprised look upon her face, her eyebrows wrinkled with anxiety. The sign fell through Syaoran, and with a heavy bang, smashed into the wooden planks of the platform.

Panicked voices were heard from inside the cabin, and sounds of footsteps came closer and closer. Lights switched on, and Sakura slowly stood back up, her knees and arms grazed from the fall when Syaoran pushed her.

"Is everything alright?" a teacher's voice.

Although he knew he couldn't be seen, Syaoran instinctively hide in the shadows, his mind contemplating on the recent happenings.

_This is not the first time…something is wrong… _

No, that wasn't the only problem. It was the fact that within a week, Sakura had been in danger twice. That alone was disturbing, but each time was life threatening. What was worse was that…

_I saved her. _

Syaoran blinked, and stared at the scene before him. Teachers were running about, two helping Kinomoto up, who still had a look of bewilderment on her face. The sign left forgotten, having fallen through the platform.

Translucent blood was running down his chest, and although he felt no pain, Syaoran looked at it in disgust. _I have to take a look at that chain… _

He somewhat 'floated' higher to the pole in which the sign was hanging off. He took a closer look at the chain, and narrowed his eyes. Something was very wrong with this whole thing, he pondered, running his fingers through the chain.

Because the chain was sawn through.

…

Syaoran had sent for Yue immediately after he arrived home through a very tedious bus trip in which Sakura barely sent him three glances. Yue, somewhat irritated that Syaoran had chosen six in the morning to contact him, scowled, "And what brings you here?"

"First of all, I called for you, and you came to me. Second of all…she was in danger again," Syaoran said darkly.

Yue's eyebrows rose, "The second time?"

"The second time."

"Now this can be worth investigating into…any ideas?"

"Not the slightest," Syaoran said bitterly, "Although Fujitaka and I have our past; I can't bear to see…"

_Nadeshiko's daughter getting hurt… _

But that was left unspoken.

The silver haired being nodded his head curtly, behind spinning on his heel, "And what do you propose?"

…

1986

"_Look Syaoran! He sent me a valentine's day rose!" Nadeshiko said happily, twirling around, her eyes twinkling with laughter. _

_Syaoran forced a smile onto his face, "Fujitaka?" _

"_I'm not sure, there wasn't any card attached to the rose…but the way he looked at me…" _

_He didn't want to hear anymore. Seeing Fujitaka's lungful gazes at Nadeshiko was painful enough to bear. Now, he had to cope with Nadeshiko's as well. _

_He couldn't stand it. _

_Turning away before Nadeshiko could see Syaoran's almost-teary eyes, Syaoran muttered, "I'm sure it's him. You better go and find out." One stab to his heart. _

_She smiled lovingly, "Oh what would I do without you, Syaoran-kun?" _

'_Everything…_I'm_ worth nothing…' Syaoran bit back his words. _

_By the time he looked back up, she wasn't there anymore. _

_Then, one lone tear leaked out from the corner of his left eye. _

…

Present Time: 8am

"Sakura! Time for breakfast!" Fujitaka called.

Fumbling of footsteps could be heard, and then, the usual chirpy Sakura ran down the stairs and started putting on her rollerblades. Fujitaka looked at her worriedly, "After the fieldtrip, I want to see you're safe and sound. I'm driving you to school today."

Sakura looked at her father oddly, and she pointed out, "Are you going to give a ride to Touya as well?"

Touya scowled, "You chibi monster, I am perfectly capable of bike riding to school, unlike you,"

She stomped on the feet.

He creamed in pain.

Syaoran shook his head. Did this family start out each morning in the same fashion? Was there no end to it? But for once, he had a bad feeling about Fujitaka taking Sakura to school. A very bad feeling…

His ghost instincts told him so.

Would this be the third time?

**End of Chapter Four **

**A/N:**I'm back, seriously! I'm aiming to finish this in the next half year – there are approx. 6-10 more chapters, depending on how I go. If the demand is high for this story to continue…then the chapters will extend…not through shortening them of course, but actually adding parts/twists to the story that I had originally planned.

But anyway, _please drop a review_ and tell me what you think of this story – like the characters, plot…stuff like that. I kind of want to improve it. Maybe someone can drop a suggestion for the story? XD I'll probably get stuck on this story soon…

I think I should break this to you guys… Syaoran's "long lasting grudge" was so much more devastating than any grudge…and no, this isn't based off that horror movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS?

_Syaoran shook his head. Did this family start out each morning in the same fashion? Was there no end to it? But for once, he had a bad feeling about Fujitaka taking Sakura to school. A very bad feeling… _

_His ghost instincts told him so. _

_Would this be the third time? _

**Shady Protector: Chapter Five **

_And what would happen, if you had to plunge headfirst into a world you had discarded for so long – just to save her? _

The boy hiding behind the corner of the street narrowed his eyes, and smirked, one of his hands holding a strange long wand, the other hand pushing the girl behind him further back, "Stay there and don't leave," he murmured to her, looking back and seeing the frightened look on her face, "I'll be back before you know it."

Tomoyo Daidouji tensed, and she whispered back furiously, "Do you know what will happen if you interfere? Clow Reed will never…"

"I know, Tomoyo. I know," he muttered without giving it another thought, as he caught out of the corner of his eye, the pale outline of a seventeen year old (or so he appeared) ghost. _So this is Li Syaoran? _He thought, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards.

_This shouldn't take more than half a minute at the most, _he thought to himself, stepping out of the shadows. He pointed his weapon at Syaoran, and murmured incantations under his breathe.

It was over before Tomoyo knew it.

Silently, he stepped back into the darkness, and clutched Tomoyo's hand tightly, "Done. Now that didn't take very long, did it?"

"Eriol, I wish you'll actually be sure what you're doing will be for the better…but instead you say you 'think' this will help him. What if…"

Eriol's eyes glinted mischievously, "Oh no, Tomoyo, it definitely won't be dangerous. All I did was to prevent his current spiritual body from being able to touch animate objects. That's all." He chuckled, gaining the 'doomed look of disapproval' from Tomoyo. But something in Eriol kept him knotted into a web of confusion. He didn't understand why _He_ told him to cast such a spell upon the ghost. _He_ had never expressed such interest in even alive human beings, much less dead ones.

Eriol felt Tomoyo slip her hand into his, and she gripped it tightly – reassuring him that she was still there. The warm touch of her skin reminded him that even if _He_ was disappointed, at least he would still see her and that his reason for living would not disappear, "I won't disappoint you, you know that, right?"

The purple-grey haired companion of his hesitated at the sudden outburst, and Eriol relaxed as he saw her smile at him. There wasn't any response through words; her smile conveyed more than any amount of words could ever do.

…

_The alarm clock's ringing_, Syaoran thought, amused as he watched the girl before him turn over and slam her hand down to stop the ringing before continuing to sleep, "Kinomoto. I do believe it's time for you to wake up or be under the wrath of your homeroom teacher?"

Awakened by the sound of Syaoran's persistent words, she groaned and lifted her head slightly to look at the time.

Syaoran was just able to cover his ears as Sakura screamed loudly and bounced off the bed. She looked at Syaoran (or where she thought he was) with wariness, and he held up his hands, "Ok, ok. I'm going outside. Try not to shove the toast in your mouth and burn yourself," he sneered, "although, you seem to do that despite the warnings from your father every day,"

He walked, or rather floated, outside and Sakura closed the door, careful to not attract the attention of Touya. He suddenly felt rather awkward, having interrupted Sakura's sleep and was kicked out of her room as she was about to change.

Rather awkward indeed.

Clearing his throat, Syaoran continued on downstairs and looked at the toast on Sakura's plate. He smirked, as it was obviously fresh from the toaster and still burning. He gently began waving the air around the toast, in an attempt to cool it down (although it looked rather ridiculous to all others that could see him).

"She better thank me for this," he said to himself, feeling a little happier at the thought of Sakura on her knees, thanking him for saving her lips from what would be burnt crisp. Exaggeration on his part, but it cheered him up none the less.

_Ten seconds, I'll say, _Syaoran thought.

Sure enough, ten seconds later, Sakura ran down the stairs and grabbed her toast, half expecting it to be still hot and almost careful to not touch it with her full hand.

"Oh." She said dumbly, realising it was just warm.

"'Oh' is right," Syaoran replied, raising his eyebrow.

Sakura groaned, and picked up her bag that was on the counter next to the front door, "I'll be back at four!" although she had no idea who she was really talking to.

"So soon?" Syaoran grinned, watching as the girl before him fumed silently in anger.

Fujitaka on the other hand, who had no idea someone else was in the room, said pleasantly, "Stay safe."

Syaoran's grin abruptly disappeared and was replaced with a frown as he watched the brown haired girl walk out the door. Three minutes, Syaoran gave it. Three minutes before something would happen to Sakura when she wasn't under his careful watch.

Two minutes and fifty nine seconds passed before he felt something in his stomach giving a horrible lurch forward. He knew it was his cue to materialize out of the house.

…

"HOLY CRAP" Syaoran yelled loudly as he saw yet another out of control car speeding towards Sakura as if it was depending upon its life to. Quickly, he appeared in front of the car and held out his hands to stop it, as he would usually do to save her. However, this time, his hands passed right through the vehicle, "Are you KIDDING me?"

Syaoran sniffed, and looked at his hands, "Oh no…don't tell me…"

As distressing as his next thoughts seemed, he couldn't help but think them.

_Don't tell me, I can't have any contact with anything in the living world…Including Sakura? _

"Too hell with transparency!" he said with pain as he forced his spiritual body out, so he was temporary in the plane between the living and the dead, thus being able to touch things in both worlds.

The car came to him at almost a hundred kilometres per hour.

Syaoran closed his eyes and watched for the impact.

Sakura turned around, and froze in horror as she saw the car slow to a stop just before reaching Syaoran.

Terror and relief flooded Sakura's mind as she ran towards the would-be-disaster, and she put both hands on Syaoran's shoulders, "Syaoran! Syaoran! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura with an expression she had never seen on his face before – pure astonishment and shock.

It wasn't just himself that got shaken, as his next words brought Sakura's heart to a complete stop.

"Kinomoto…I can't return to the world of the dead."

…

Sakura quickly led Syaoran to her room, and with a determined look, she closed the door behind them, "Hide in here for now. You technically don't even exist in this world. I don't know what will happen if people see you. What if you weren't meant to look – well – alive? If you speak to someone, maybe you'll alter their course of life in history forever. We can't risk that."

The impact of Syaoran's impulsive behaviour hit him at that point. Indeed, what if he was never meant to save Sakura? What would be the consequence of that? But what if he was actually destined to save her, he mused with an amusement.

Sakura gave him another stare-of-doom before she closed the door behind her._Well, what now? _

Unfortunately, the answer came too soon as Fujitaka opened the door, "I should put her new backpack on her desk so she can see where it is…" before his eyes landed on Syaoran (who was now a shade of extremely pale green), standing awkwardly next to Sakura's desk.

…

"…Syaoran?" Fujitaka croaked. He felt his throat tightening as he saw his somewhat 'friend-nemesis' appear right before his eyes. Syaoran looked away, but the rage beneath his amber orbs could not be hidden. He felt anger consuming him, and he struggled to not lash out at Fujitaka. _For Nadeshiko's sake,_ he kept telling himself, _if anything, for her._ He could feel Fujitaka's probing eyes on him, and Syaoran said, irritated, "For heaven's sake, I know I'm dead, and I know I don't look like it right now. Will you stop?"

But Fujitaka's next question, although expected, made Syaoran cringe, "Why are you…back?"

Syaoran had wanted to scream it in his face. That Fujitaka was a terrible father. That although he showered Sakura with multiple hugs and kisses on the forehead; he had failed to notice she was in mortal danger. Not just once; but repeatedly, and it was ironically _him_ who hated Fujitaka, that saved his daughter every time.

But as he was about to let it out, the words caught in his throat. He croaked on the word "You" and he sat down heavily. He couldn't believe he had such terrible thoughts; Fujitaka played no part in disrupting Sakura's life. He didn't – no – _couldn't_have known Sakura was in danger – much less save her from it. The angry fire in his eyes slowly dimmed to a weak flame as he said, as if he couldn't care less, "Are you aware of Sakura Kinomoto's current situation?"

Ignoring the stunned look on Fujitaka's face, Syaoran began dusting off his green jacket, which he briefly mused at been transparent only a day ago. "She's been in danger more than once. I have reason to believe it is not a simple accident."

Syaoran stood up abruptly, and he looked absentmindedly around the room, once again disregarding the probing look on Fujitaka's face, "I understand you are not aware of the circumstances of the school camp, nor the accident before her arrival at school, and various other times. They were all conducted when your watchful eye could not be upon your daughter."

"I'm not sure I understand…" Fujitaka began, his voice slowly rising, "You're…you're not here. You _can't_be. This is all just a bad dream. I'm sorry…I must be out of my mind."

Syaoran gave Fujitaka a sympathetic look, "I agree that you are definitely out of your mind, but I am rather disconcerted you said I do not exist. Feel free to poke me, if you wish," he said with a slight grin.

Fujitaka groaned silently, and he waved his hand, "I think I'll pass."

"There are three things I would like to propose. One: we keep a careful eye on your daughter. Two: To do so, I must be within an agreeable distance from her. Three: This will involve your house. I understand we have had quite a past. _And no_, I'm not quite ready to put it all behind me and move on." Syaoran said hastily, going through his plans, "The only reason I am doing this is because of Nadeshiko and not because of you so don't even think that I'm a good man." he didn't mean to let the last part slip, but somehow it seemed necessary for Fujitaka to finally accept he wasn't imagining things and it was real. _I simply…don't want to see someone die when I've already began protecting them…_

"You really haven't changed all that much, have you, Syaoran? I can tell from the way you talk. You say harsh words, but underneath it all you really do care. You keep up a formal and distant façade so you mislead others in what your true intentions are," Fujitaka murmured whilst Syaoran turned away, his eyes unable to meet Fujitaka's.

It was true, not matter how he didn't want to believe it. He was just a big softie when you put it down to simple and few words. The moment he saw Sakura in danger, all reason was lost in his mind; he simply wanted to save someone's life, because he knew what it felt like to be robbed of it. Many people don't seem to realise until much too late, but Death was, unfortunately, permanent. Syaoran remembered in the brief moment when he realised he was dying, falling off the building, his body limp and unable to move against the wind, that he really was, going to die.

No matter how much he despised the world, in that brief second, he found himself more frightened than ever in his somewhat shortened life. What lies beyond the grave? What would become of him? And then it hit him. He had never lived to find that soul mate that existed somewhere in the world; never had a career; never had a child; never knew what it meant by "_life well spent_".

Then, he found himself next to Yue, who had seemed annoyed by his sudden appearance. He could remember that day as if it was imprinted onto his memory forever. Yue had muttered, "Not another one," and had briefly studied a document that Syaoran could see was all about _him_. After a few grunts, Yue had held out his hand, and said rather dully, "Well welcome. Hope you enjoy your stay for all eternity." Syaoran remembered he had snorted at Yue's lame attempt at humour.

His thoughts were cut short as Sakura opened the door, "Father?" she inquired, peering in. And then her gaze landed on Syaoran. "Oh dear. You're -"

"Looking very much alive and conversing with your father. I know." Syaoran muttered back, with an exasperated expression on his face.

…

End of Chapter Five

…

Some answers to a reviewer that pointed out some VERY interesting points. Thank you, Miko.

_Can you explain exactly WHO Yue is in this story? All i know is that he can talk to Sakura, and since Syaoran thinks he knows so much Yue must be some type of oracle or something..._

Interesting. I never thought it would be unclear, but now that I re-read the whole story, I do realise I've never explained. Yue is, somewhat, a spirit. You're very observant; Miko XD this part was going to come out later in the next few chapters, about what Yue actually is. But yes, what you DO know so far through the story, is that Yue and Yukito at one time, existed on the same planet. However, two of the same person can not exist, so Yukito killed him so he could be alive. Thus, Yue, became the spirit. Sorry for the vagueness, but this is all I can reveal for the time being. Yue and Syaoran have a somewhat weird relationship – this again, I can not tell why yet. But no matter, they are friends and Yue is someone who Syaoran just goes for help and guidance.

_What if you have Nadeshiko appear to Syaoran in one chapter or something? Or have him spot her looking down on her family?_  
She's dead… I said that in the first chapter… T.T;;

**Or do you mean as a ghost?** I'm afraid that's impossible. Syaoran only stayed because he had unfinished business (which I can not say what). Nadeshiko (as the flashbacks reveal) is perfectly happy with her life. That would be one hell of a twist though, but I'm not up to writing that, because it'll create complications to all of the Kinomoto family and maybe even stop Sakura falling in love with Syaoran. Can't have that happening, can we? XD

_3. Will Syaoran ever tell Sakura of his past with her family?_

You shall see. XD

_4. Will Syaoran ever confront Fujitaka?_

Haha. Thanks for the idea XD _  
_  
Well, that's that. I've finished writing up the ending already, but it really depends on if I'm satisfied by the end of the story. Right now, I think the ending is perfect, but two days later I might hate it XD.

So yea, let me know what you think!

**Next Chapter: **

_Syaoran felt briefly the feeling of being alone again and he lashed out in rage._

…

"_I wonder which destiny she was meant to live out – the one where she met you, and how that changed her life forever… or the other…" _

…

"_I killed her…with my own hands…" _

…

Will it be too much to ask for a review:D


End file.
